Retirement, Rewritten
by VincentGrimm
Summary: An alternate ending for those who did not like the original
1. Chapter 1

Forty-seven minutes later the black boat began to notably slow.

"Here already?" Tifa said looking out one of the portholes. But the territory did not look familiar

"Are you ready to go?" Cloud asked as he entered her room.

"Where are we?" she asked

"We are near Midgar" said Cloud

"I thought we were going to Junon" said Tifa

"Because of my job it could have been dangerous to go to Junon, people despise leaders of Soldier remember?" said Cloud "So I ordered the ship we were on to take a longer route to Junon and this ship met us part of the way"

Sephiroth had followed the ship's usual course all the way to Costa del Sol but the ship was nowhere to be seen. Sephiroth guessed that Cloud had anticipated his arrival and so had ordered the ship to take another route, one that would make it impossible for Sephiroth to track it. Once Sephiroth had figured this out he took off again but this time he was going directly for Midgar.

Tifa climbed onto the back of the Fernir and put her arms around Cloud as he ignited the engine and took off away from the boat and to Midgar. The plains were not how Tifa had imagined them; she had imagined them as luscious green and the sky a beautiful cerulean blue. But the grass was brown and dying and the sky was grey with smog.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he glimpsed her in the mirror

"I thought that Midgar would be nicer" she said "Not this horrid monstrosity" Cloud laughed

"Many people have the wrong idea about Midgar when they imagine it" Cloud explained "They seem to forget that it's a city filled with motor vehicles and large buildings that cause so much pollution, also the streets can be quite messy as there aren't enough cleaners"

"You actually live here?" Tifa said

"It has its highpoints" said Cloud

"Like what?" Tifa asked

"Restaurants" Cloud said

"That's just one" said Tifa. Cloud laughed again

"I'll take you to one" he said "Then see how you feel about them"

"I'll take you up on that" she said.

Minutes later they had reached the highway that led into the city. Already the traffic was tremendous as hundreds of families and tradesmen that lived on the outer rim of the city wanted to get inside. A crash had also affected the traffic making things even more difficult. Above them a massive airship flew over displaying the banner with President Rufus' name. He had been newly situated as President due to the ex-presidents heart which gave out. Cloud turned into the hard shoulder and sped down to the front of the gridlock. The Soldiers that were there keeping order recognised him and his bike and waved him instantly past onto the now deserted road. Once the road was free Cloud instantly opened the throttle wide and set off like a shot down the highway completely disregarding the speed limits.

Twenty-eight minutes after Cloud and Tifa arrived back at Cloud's apartment Sephiroth landed in Midgar. He stretched for a few seconds before emerging from the alley into a crowded street. The sun was strong overhead but was dulled by the smog that circled the outer rim of the city. People moved all over the place discussing the weather and other pointless events. Sephiroth guessed that Cloud lived in the centre of the city in the vicinity of the Shin-Ra building as it would be highly patrolled by armed guards.

Cloud was showing Tifa around his fairly large apartment. Tifa was glad to see that she had her own room and that the bathroom and shower room doors could be locked so Cloud couldn't accidentally wander in. Tifa went over and opened one of the blinds

"Don't you mind living so close to the Shin-Ra building?" Tifa asked him. Cloud walked over and looked at the large building which towered over them, at the moment it was silhouetted by sunlight making it look rather beautiful, he knew that the entire east side of the building would have their shutters down to block out the glare.

"Not really" Cloud told her "It can actually help, you don't really get hit by the wind so I can have the windows open on the windiest of days without the danger of having my curtains sucked out" Tifa giggled

"That would be a problem" she said.

"Indeed it would" Cloud said and smiled at her.

"So what's for lunch?" she asked

"We'll find something in town" he said "I have never been much of a good cook"

"What sort of things do they have in town?" Tifa asked as they left his home and walked past the armed guards.

"It all depends on what you like" he said

"What I like?" Tifa asked

"Yeah" said Cloud "They have got stuff from Wutai, Mideel and Cosmo Canyon, they've got every type of food you can think of"

"Never tried any of it" she admitted

"You are kidding right?" he asked her

"No" she said shaking her glossy haired head

"Then we have to get a move on, so many foods" he said. Tifa laughed as Cloud dragged her, almost running, towards the nearest restaurant. Tifa couldn't help but laugh as she managed to keep her footing as she followed the Cloud Strife that reminded her so much of the young man she once knew. Tifa couldn't help pulling herself free and running ahead of Cloud who desperately tried to get ahead of her but Tifa was just too fast, just like when she was a child.

Sephiroth continued towards the Shin-Ra building, for a second he thought he had spotted Tifa but it was a different young woman. Sephiroth began to feel his annoyance rise like the everyday tide; how was he meant to find two people in such a big city without aid especially with all the cars going around, people shouting, adults running around like children, dogs roaming the streets and children playing in very irritating places. Despite all the annoyances Sephiroth continued to search the grey and dirty streets. He continued to trudge onwards until he reached the area where Cloud's house was situated. Just as Sephiroth guessed it was completely surrounded by armed guards as were the other buildings in the area. He was thinking of making a run for it; he could probably make it through one of the windows if he ran fast enough but the Soldiers would shoot him, there was _no_ doubt about that one. Sephiroth stood there and stared at the house using his enhanced hearing to actually listen inside the house.

"Who's that guy?" a Soldier in a black uniform asked his partner who was stood near the next house along. The other Soldier looked up to see Sephiroth standing in the middle of the road just staring at one of the houses; it was a very bizarre sight.

"Hell if I know" said the other guard who yawned, he had been on duty all night and didn't get off for another three hours.

"But let's go say hi" he said getting to his feet and walking over to him. Sephiroth was listening ever so closely; he could even hear the ticking of the kitchen clock. Suddenly Cloud's alarm clock went off which was near deafening to Sephiroth. The incredibly loud beeping startled Sephiroth. Sephiroth shook his head and was about to start listening in again when two guards were suddenly stood next to him.

"Hello" said the guard closest.

"Hello" Sephiroth replied

"Do you live here?" asked the other guard

"No, you don't" said the closest guard before Sephiroth could reply "So piss off" the guard removed a control from his pocket and pressed the button closing a large black titanium gate between them and the houses and Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at the two black clad guards through the bars of the gate.

"You don't seem to be leaving" said the guard "If I have to open this gate again then I'm going to arrest you" without a word Sephiroth walked away from the gate; Cloud was not in the house and so must be somewhere close because Sephiroth had glimpsed the motorbike parked at the side of his house.

Tifa was enjoying herself for the first time in a long while. Tifa had always enjoyed her days with Sephiroth but with Cloud she could act very childish and she was glad to see that Cloud was being open with her for once. Cloud was banging a tub of something against the table trying to get it open.

"Hate it when this happens" he said with a smile.

"Hand it over" she said snatching it from him

"If I can't open it" Cloud started but Tifa twisted the lid off easily "Never mind" he finished with a smile. Tifa grinned up at him

"Were you going to say something?" she asked

"Just trapped wind" Cloud said with a smile. Tifa and Cloud both laughed. Cloud spread some of the stuff he had got from the pot onto some bread.

"What's that stuff?" Tifa asked, the smell was incredibly familiar

"Peanut butter" he said

"What's that?" she asked "I've heard of peanuts and butter but never two in one"

"It's got the texture of butter" he said "But the taste of peanuts" Tifa saw the 'peanut butter' was very thick and bitty.

"Cloud Strife, you must be visually challenged, I have never seen butter that looks like that" said Tifa with a smile making Cloud laugh

"Alas no" he said "Maybe not texture but everything else I said was spot on"

"I shall take your word for it" said Tifa continuing in the posh accent.

"Indeed you shall" said Cloud copying the posh-ness with a smile "Would you care to try some miss?" he asked brandishing some peanut butter on a spoon.

"Indeed" she said with a smile. Cloud held it out and Tifa leaned forwards to eat it off the spoon. At the last moment Cloud nudged the spoon upwards catching Tifa on the end of her nose. Tifa sat back in her chair

"I cannot believe you have done that young man" she said with a laugh whilst wiping it off her nose with a napkin. A waiter came over carrying a tub of ice in which dwelled a bottle of champagne.

"Here we go, sir" he said putting it down on the table

"Thank you" said Cloud uncorking the bottle and pouring some into glasses for Tifa and himself.

"Thanks for this, Cloud" said Tifa

"For the food?" Cloud asked "Least I could do"

"No" said Tifa "For saving me from the Shin-Ra before they arrived and to make sure I was safe"

"You are my childhood sweetheart" said Cloud blushing only ever-so slightly "I couldn't leave you there to be captured"

"How sweet" she said tapping her glass against Clouds "A toast" she said with a smile

"To what?" Cloud asked. Tifa shrugged

"To childhood sweethearted-ness" she laughed

"You made that word up" said Cloud

"Yeah" said Tifa with a smile as she drank some of the champagne as did Cloud.

"So what do you want to do later?" he asked her

"I'm not sure, I am quite tired after the journey but if you want to do something then I'm up for it" said Tifa smiling.

"If you're tired then we should go and do something tomorrow, so then you'll have all your energy to bounce around and whatever else it is you do" said Cloud smiling

"Bounce around?" said Tifa trying to prod Cloud with her fork "I don't bounce anywhere, cheeky" the two of them then tucked into their meals.


	2. Chapter 10

Sephiroth had already walked up and down the street that was outside the compound where Cloud lived but there was no sign of them. Sephiroth noticed that there were quite a few shops and restaurants on this street and considered checking each one but in his mind that was complete waste of his time. He decided to go back and talk to the two guards that patrolled the gates.

"Some people just do not learn" said the guard as he saw Sephiroth walking back towards the gate. He withdrew the remote from his pocket and pressed the button opening the gate slowly. The two guards got to their feet and walked over to meet Sephiroth, one of them was already removing the handcuffs when they met Sephiroth.

"Sir, I'm going to have to arrest you" he said. Sephiroth raised his palms

"I'm only here to ask you a question" said Sephiroth. The guard lowered the cuffs momentarily

"Alright" he said "Just the one"

"Do you know where Cloud Strife and his new associate have gone?" Sephiroth asked.

"New associate?" a guard asked.

"Oh yeah, the new girl" said the other guard as it finally came to him "She came here earlier on the back of his bike"

"Oh right" said the guard "No, sorry"

"Thank you anyway" said Sephiroth and walked away back into town. _So she is here with him, just as I though_ thought Sephiroth as he walked away from the area.

Cloud and Tifa finished their lunch and left the restaurant.

"So do you want to go and explore the city or what?" Cloud asked

"Okay" said Tifa but then yawned "Sorry, Cloud" she said

"Nah, come on, you need to sleep, we can explore the city tomorrow" said Cloud. When they got back to the apartment Tifa thanked Cloud for everything he had done before she went into her room and locked the door. Tifa collapsed onto her bed, head in hands. Everything was far too complicated, a year ago all she had to worry about was the weather but now her boyfriend had died, Shin-Ra had just invaded her house and she was on the other side of the planet with a man she had not seen in years. Tifa climbed into her bed and closed her eyes; trying not to think about Sephiroth fighting for his life. After a few minutes of silent crying Tifa fell into a deep and uneventful sleep.

Cloud sat on his sofa with his laptop active and his headset tuned in. Cloud was trying to get into contact with the man who had led the squad against Sephiroth but there was no answer. _Where could they be?_ Cloud thought as the all continued to ring. In the end Cloud cut the call and went to his own bedroom. After walking around his room a few times Cloud finally got into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 11

Tifa awoke during the night; a storm had hit Midgar, that was what had woken her. Quietly she climbed out of bed and walked out of her room into Cloud's living room. There was a pool of light spilling onto the floor; it was coming from the Shin-Ra building. Tifa walked into Cloud's kitchen and opened the fridge. As a fighter and a woman who took good care of her body Tifa instinctively went for the bottled water. After opening the bottle Tifa stood in Cloud's chrome kitchen swigging from the bottle. Hearing someone in his kitchen the half-naked Cloud came out to investigate.

"Sorry" he said as he startled her "I thought you were asleep and someone had broken in" Cloud also chose a drink of bottled water from his fridge and he sat on the side next to his cooker.

"So what woke you?" he asked Tifa

"The storm" she said "You?" she asked

"You" sad Cloud shrugging.

"Sorry" said Tifa

"It's alright" said Cloud "I'm amazed the storm didn't wake me" Cloud rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"So what are we up to tomorrow?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud looked at the clock

"Technically it's today, I don't know, anything you want to do?" Cloud asked

"I don't know" said Tifa "I haven't heard much about this city so I don't know what's here"

"Well there isn't really that much" said Cloud "After all it's a city, not a museum"

"So what is there to do?" Tifa asked "What's enjoyable?"

"Revenge?" said a voice. At first Tifa was going to ask Cloud what he meant but then she noticed it wasn't him that spoke. Cloud jumped to his feet facing the hallway. Someone was stood there, their outline was lit up by the lights of the Shin-Ra building.

"Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, she was shaking so much the bottle of water in her hands was spilling over the top. Sephiroth stepped into the white light of the kitchen. Tifa dropped the bottle which hit the floor with a crash. Tifa dived forwards and flung her arms around Sephiroth who's embrace was just as strong.

"I thought you were dead" she cried into his coat

"Thankfully not" said Sephiroth kissing her on her cheek. Tifa stepped back and Sephiroth wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. Tifa caught his hand and smiled at him

"I'm so happy you escaped Shin-Ra" said Tifa "Cloud said you'd know where to find me" Tifa looked back at Cloud who was frozen to the spot, watching Sephiroth.

"If they were Shin-Ra personnel then Shin-Ra have gone very down hill" said Sephiroth removing his hand from Tifa's.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked looking from Sephiroth to Cloud.

"They weren't Shin-Ra personnel" said Sephiroth "Too shoddy, these were someone else"

"Like who?" Tifa asked

"Like him" said Sephiroth who took a step towards Cloud. Cloud backed up and looked around for a weapon but the only knives were near Sephiroth and all other cutlery were on the other side of his kitchen. Tifa stepped in between Cloud and the advancing Sephiroth.

"Cloud, tell him that isn't true" said Tifa as she faced him. Cloud looked deep into those big dark eyes of Tifa's and wanted to say that he had not sent them but he couldn't lie to her, Tifa could see this fact in Cloud's eyes. A loud crack rang out in the kitchen and Cloud stumbled backwards and slammed into a cupboard. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows; he hadn't seen that one coming. Tifa raised her hand to slap Cloud again but Sephiroth caught her hand softly.

"Come on" said Sephiroth "Let's leave"

"Don't you _ever_ come back to Nibelheim" a tearful Tifa said to her old friend Cloud. Tifa whirled around and ran out of the flat leaving Sephiroth and Cloud alone.

"You going to kill me?" Cloud asked as he got to his feet, wiping blood from his chin.

"No" said Sephiroth "You're just not worth it" quietly Sephiroth turned his back on Cloud and left the building.

On the street Tifa was sat on Fernir, head in hands. Sephiroth found her and put his coat over her.

"Ready to go home?" Sephiroth asked. Tifa looked up at him before hugging him.

"Yes" she said into his jacket. Sephiroth cradled her in his arms before setting off into the stormy sky. Cloud watched from his living room window as Sephiroth, with Tifa, disappeared into the dark sky.

Hours later Sephiroth landed in Nibelheim, as they flew across the ocean Tifa had fallen asleep. Sephiroth carried her up to their room and set her down in the bed. Gently Sephiroth left the room to clear up the bodies and the mess they had made.


	4. Final Chapter

When Tifa woke up she looked around at the bed and was happy to find Sephiroth asleep. Tifa rolled over to face him and playfully prodded the end of his sharp nose. Sephiroth rolled over and Tifa prodded him hard in the ribs.

"Amy, don't do that" Sephiroth mumbled, Tifa was shocked _Who was this Amy person, another woman? _suddenly Tifa noticed the crafty smile on Sephiroth's lips.

"What are you like?" Tifa said laughing as she hugged Sephiroth close.

"Wow, we're up early for once" said Sephiroth looking at his watch

"Really?" Tifa asked "It feels pretty late"

"Well it isn't" said Sephiroth "How are you today?" he asked her

"Better" said Tifa "At least I'm with the man I love" Tifa kissed him

"Now we need to find me a man" said Sephiroth. Tifa laughed and pushed him aside.

"So were you worried?" Tifa asked Sephiroth

"You have no idea" said Sephiroth

"So what happened between me leaving and you finding me?" Tifa asked

"That's a long story" said Sephiroth "Let's save it for this afternoon"

Tifa smiled; she was back with Sephiroth and Cloud was nowhere to be found; _perfect!_


End file.
